prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (June 22, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes June 15, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes July 6, 2012 }} The June 22, 2012 Super Viernes was a professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The main event saw Los Reyes de la Atlantida ("The Kings of Atlantis"; Atlantis, Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr.) defend the Mexican National Trios Championship against the newly formed Los Depredadores del Aire ("The Predators of the Air"; Black Warrior, Mr. Águila and Volador, Jr.). The show also hosted the finals and award ceremony of the En Busca de un Ídolo tournament as finalists Titán and Euforia competed for the prize. The show featured four additional matches, including three Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match and a tag team match. Event In the opening match veteran Tigre Blanco teamed up with the young Molotov to take on the team of Disturbio and Inquisidor. The combination of youth and experience overcame their opponents as Tigre Blanco and Molotov won two falls to one. The second match saw the continuation of a storyline feud between Rey Cometa and Puma King as they were on opposite sides of a Best two out of three falls six-man tag team match. Cometa teamed up with Starman and Stuka, Jr. while Puma King teamed with the veteran rudos (wrestlers who portray the "bad guy" characters, also called "heel") Sangre Azteca and Virus. In the third and deciding fall Puma King caused his team to be disqualified when he landed an illegal low blow on Rey Cometa, furthering the tension between the two that had already been building over the previous month or so. The third match saw Lady Apache continue her rudo ways, firmly establishing her as a rudo as she teamed up with La Seductora and Princesa Blanca to take on the team of Dark Angel, Estrellita and Goya Kong. In the first fall Goya Kong pulled La Seductora's mask off, drawing a disqualification for her team. While her actions in previous weeks could be explained as being emotional or making a mistake, her actions in the second fall clearly demonstrated Lady Apache's switch to the opposite side as she threw a handful of white powder in Dark Angel's face while the referee was distracted. Apache quickly defeated the temporarily blinded Dark Angel. Following the match all competitors talked about the upcoming Infierno en el Ring steel cage match that would take place the following week. Over the previous weeks the group known as Los Guerreros del Infierno had been showing signs of dissension, especially between group leader Último Guerrero and Rey Escorpión. Tonight the two teamed up with Dragón Rojo, Jr. to take on the team of Diamante Azul, La Mascara and La Sombra. Rey Escorpión forced La Sombra to submit in the first fall, with Los Guerreros taking the second fall for their side. During the third and final fall Guerrero locked in a submission hold on La Mascara, seemingly with victory in hand. Then Rey Escorpión entered the ring and applied a second submission hold on La Mascara, which caused the referee to disqualify the team for excessive violence, cosing them the match just as it looked like Los Guerrero del Infierno were about to win. Following the loss Último Guerrero expressed his dissatisfaction with his teammate. En Busca de un Ídolo finals CMLL's En Busca de un Ídolo ("In search of an Idol") tournament came to an end after more than two months of matches and it came down to Titán and Euforia. Unlike the preliminary rounds the finals were decided by pinfall only, no judges points and no points from the online polls. Titán had mentor Atlantis and trainer Franco Colombo in his corner while Euforia was accompanied by trainer Tony Salazar and mentor Último Guerrero for the match. Euforia tried to gain an early advantage, attacking Titán before the bell even rung. During the match both wrestlers tore at each other's masks, with Titán's being ripped open and Euforia's mask being ripped in half, with the top half being completely torn off by the end of the match. Titán took the pinfall, winning the En Busca de un Ídolo. Following the match the top four competitors (Titán, Euforia, Diamante and Dragon Lee) were all given trophies and flowers as part of the celebrations. Main Event The start of the storyline that led to the June 22nd main event began two weeks earlier when Black Warrior turned on his tag team partners Atlantis and Delta during a match, joining up with a group known as Los Invasores, a week later Black Warrior, Mr. Águila and Volador, Jr., now called Los Depredadores del Air ("The Predators of the Air") attacked Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr., stealing their masks and making a challenge for the team of Atlantis, Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr. (collectively known as Los Reyes del Atlantis, the Kings of Atlantis) to defend their Mexican National Trios Championship. The challenge led to the main event with Los Depredadores facing Los Reyes in a best of three falls match. The first fall went to Los Depredadores when Black Warrior defeated Atlantis, while the second fall saw Delta pin Mr. Águila and Guerrero Maya, Jr. defeated Volador, Jr. During the third fall Guerrero Maya, Jr. got fed up with Los Depreadores Mascota Mije, who had interfered in the match, and threw him over the top rope onto Volador, Jr. The final fall saw Mr. Águila eliminate Maya, then Delta defeated Águila to eliminate him from the match, in the end Volador, Jr. defeated Atlantis to take the victory and the Mexican National Trios Championship. Results ; *Molotov and Tigre Blanco defeated Disturbio and Inquisidor in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Rey Cometa, Starman and Stuka, Jr. defeated Puma King, Sangre Azteca and Virus 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Lady Apache, La Seductora and Princesa Blanca defeated Dark Angel, Estrellita and Goya Kong 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Diamante Azul, La Mascara and La Sombra defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Rey Escorpión and Último Guerrero) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Titán defeated Euforia in a En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament Final Match *''Los Depredadores del Aire'' (Black Warrior, Mr. Águila and Volador, Jr.) defeated Los Reyes de la Atlantida (Atlantis, Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr.) © 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match to win the Mexican National Trios Championship External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2012 events